Love Triangle
by CrazyAsCoconuts-4
Summary: Randy starts to get feelings for Rey Mysterio but his not the only one who has feeling for him... Read and found out who else likes Rey...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Sorry if there personality aren't right have fun reading it.**

**CHARACTERS: Rey mysterio, Batista, Randy, Kane, Big Show  
**

**LOVE TRIANGLE….**

**CHAPTER 1: FEELINGS

* * *

  
**

Rey was sitting alone in his locker room when he heard someone come in.

He jump at first but it was only Batista.

"Hey man that was an awesome match." Rey said as batista was sitting down.

"Thank. Your match was pretty awesome yourself." He said as he give rey the thumbs up.

They both sat there in silence until batista said "Hey, next week aren't you going against Kane??"

Rey look at him and thought about it. "Man I forgotten all about that."

"Oh hey I just remember I have an interview, talk to you later." Batista said giving a little wave to rey then walk out.

* * *

Randy felt pretty good for himself after winning a match against Shannon Moore.

He could not wait until next week because he well fight triple H. He can't wait to beat him to a pulp and other painful stuff he can think of.

When he turn the corner he saw Rey Mysterio walling down the hall.

"Congratulations on winning the match tonight." Randy said as he came closer to rey.

Rey stop when he heard randy, he took 1 step back he didn't really want to get in a fight with randy but

Since his here who know what's gonna happened.

"Uh thanks." He said while taking another step back.

Randy notice this and he thought 'Why is he taking a step back? I'm not gonna hurt him.'

"It's ok rey I'm not gonna hurt you." Rey look confused but waited to see what randy has to say.

"Look I know were enemies but don't you think we should put that behind us now??" Randy took a step forward and stared into reys blue eyes.

"Umm….well….ok." Rey said he was relieved that he didn't have to fight.

_'What are these feelings I have for him?? Is it……is it love??'_ Randy thought when he look into those deep blue eyes of his.

"Hey rey I'm sorry." Randy said as he lead against the wall.

"Your sorry?" Rey couldn't believe what he was hearing did randy say he was sorry?

"Well yeah you know how I said all of that mean stuff like Eddie is in hell not heaven and yeah I'm sorry."

Rey thought about it for a moment he doesn't know if he should forgive him or not.

Then again this is randy he'll say mean stuff to you because his a jerk.

"Ok Randy I forgive you." Rey said finally.

Randy was shock at first but he let out a small smile.

"Thanks rey. Thanks." Randy said he wave good-bye and walk off.

Rey watch him disappear then he turn the corner to go to Batista's locker room.

* * *

Randy was walking down the hall when he bump in to Kane and Big Show.

"Well, well ,well what do we have here?" Kane said.

Big Show grab randy by the throat and through him on the ground.

Randy screamed in pain, and he slowly got up.

"What do you want Kane?" Randy said while rubbing his back.

"I heard you conversation with rey, and I saw the look on your face too." Kane then punch randy in the stomach and said "Listen up, and Listen good! You stay away from him because his mine GOT IT??" Randy then nod his head.

Kane and Big Show look at each other then they grab randy by the throat and slam him on the ground then they left.

Randy laid there in pain and thought to himself '_Looks like I have a competition._.'

**

* * *

Authors notes:Here the first chapter done tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: the talk

**CHAPTER 2: THE TALK**

Kane was feeling pretty great today. Doing the coke slam on randy he felt great.

He was on his way to his locker room when he came past Reys locker room.

He wonder if rey was in there, so he open the door and saw rey putting on his mask,

Rey notice him.

"What do you want Kane??" Said rey turning around to look at the taller man

Kane shut the door behind him and said "Well I thought I'd stop by. But you know we

Have a match next week and I'm gonna win." Kane took a couple steps forward, he was only 5 steps away from Mysterio.

"Oh yeah Kane, you better be prying that I don't do the 619 on you." Rey said folding his arms, sure Kane beat him 2 or4 times or even more but rey won't go down without a fight. If kane want a good fight well he will get a good fight.

"You think you can beat me? A small ma like you?" Kane said chuckled a bit, he then fold his arms and waited what the small man had to say.

"Your forgetting that I've got speed." Rey said.

He notice that the taller man smile and he notice that Kane was right in front of him.

Rey didn't know what to do or what to say when kane lift him up from the ground so they were eye to eye.

"You know what Mysterio, if I win you have to become my bitch." Kane let out an evil smirk.

Rey was shock at what he just heard.

'_His bitch? There's no way I'll never become his bitch.' _Rey thought he just stared in the eyes of kane.

"So we have a deal?"

"No." Rey said there's no way he wanted to become his bitch.

When Kane heard this he slam rey into the wall and drop him.

Rey sat there in pain, Kane came down so he could be level with rey and he said

"Oh you well become MY BITCH rey and don't worry I'll do anything in my power to make you mine.

Got it?" Rey nodded and all of the sudden Kane crush their lips together he made a rough kiss.

Rey widen his eyes in shock. He felt scared now that Kane has a crush on him.

Kane then broke the kiss and said "See you around." He got up and left.

Rey sat there and whispered to himself "Shit."

**Authors notes: Heres the second chapter sorry for it being short but yeah enjoy and review plz**


	3. Authors notes

Author's notes: Sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter for Love Triangle.

I been suffering from depression and stress and tried to commit suicide. But don't worry I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week.

Thank you all for reading this story and thank you for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding out

Sorry for keeping you all waiting here's the next chapter yay! Oh don't you all reckon that Kane's belly button is awesome! ...Just...Err... Just forget I told you that question heh...On with the story!

Chapter 3: Finding out

Randy saw Kane leaving Rey locker room, Once Kane was out of sight Randy rushed (A/N: I love that word 'Rush') to Rey's locker room and entering the room. He saw Rey sitting there where Kane had slam him to the wall.

"Rey are you ok?" He said sitting beside him. Rey stared at him for a moment then looked back at the floor.

"Listen Rey I know you still don't really trust me but please tell me what happen I'll help if you tell me." Randy said softly looking at the floor too.

"How do I know that you're not joking?" Rey muttered, Randy looked at him a bit shock. He wasn't joking his not like that is he?

"Look Rey I'm not joking really, I-I'm worried about you Rey." Randy said almost in a whisper. Rey thought about it. _'Well I did say I forgive, maybe I should tell him.'_

"Ok Randy I'll tell you...don't tell anyone else ok." Rey said looking at him.

"I won't." Randy replied. Rey stared back at the floor.

"Well Kane came in here and slammed him against this wall here, and said that he'll make me become his bitch and k-kissed him." Rey said quietly.

Randy was shock, angry but shock how dare Kane doing this to Rey. _'Dammit! How could Kane do this?'_ He thought. He wished he could grab Kane by the throat and beat his face to a bloody pulp.

"Don't worry Rey we'll get him back." Randy said forgetting his thoughts of torturing Kane.

"We?" Rey asked raising his eye brow.

"Yeah you and I. Is that ok with you?" Randy asked a bit concern.

"No I don't mind thanks Randy." Rey said smiling a bit.

"No problem Rey, now we just need to think of a plan." Randy said scratching the back of his neck. How are they going to get back at Kane?

Somewhere in the backstage Kane sneezed.

"You ok there Kane?" The Big Shoe said looking at Kane.

"Yeah I think, hope I'm not coming down with the flu." Kane replied scratching his chin.

"You know they say when you sneeze people are talking about you." Big Show said drinking some water.

"Talking about you huh?" Kane said chuckling. He knew the people who were talking about him. Oh how he loved to play games, his favourite part of the game is winning the prize and that prize was Rey.


End file.
